


send shivers down my spine

by mxrvel13



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: The AC is out again in Carol and Val’s apartment. This spawns an i d e a.





	send shivers down my spine

**Author's Note:**

> late is better than never
> 
> also carol and the narrator both switch between valkyrie and brunnhilde in reference to that character, because i am an indecisive lil bitch
> 
> written for kinktober day 5, for the prompt “temperature play”

“Val, doll, what are you doing?” Carol asked, walking into their shared bedroom. Her helmet was gone, but she was otherwise still fully suited up from her latest mission.

Brunnhilde turned and smiled, setting aside a bowl to walk forward and press a gentle kiss to Carol’s lips. “Well, our A/C is down again…” Carol groaned, but Valkyrie cut her off with another kiss. “So I decided we should try something to keep cool while we wait for it to be repaired.” Her smirk was adorable, if mischievous, and Carol found her interest piqued.

Carol suddenly looked far less annoyed, curious smirk taking over her face. “Oh, is that what’s in the bowl?” She tried to peek over her girlfriend’s shoulder, but Valkyrie just laughed and spun them around so Carol’s back was to it.

“Close your eyes, and you’ll find out.”

Carol grinned, but obeyed. She felt Brunnhilde begin to unfasten her suit, and raise her arms a bit to better allow her to strip it off.

“So, I take it your mission went well.” Valkyrie said, trailing kisses over the skin she exposed as she went.

Carol hummed. “Of course it did. I was underestimated, as usual, and they got their asses handed to them.”

Valkyrie laughed, the sound wrenching a smile from Carol. “That’s my girl.” 

Valkyrie finished getting the suit off, leaving Carol in her underwear: a high impact sports bra, and a pair of boyshorts. “Alright, stay here.” Valkyrie requested, and Carol could only listen as her girlfriend walked over to the bowl and back. “Okay, ready?”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “Sure, but wha-“ She gasped, eyes flying open as a cold stripe glided down her arm. It was just an ice cube, held in the hand of Brunnhilde, who had a mischievous grin on her face.

Carol laughed, smile wide. “Alright. But it’s my turn, next.” She closed her eyes again, and Val walked around her a few times, letting Carol anticipate her next move.

Carol gasped and arched her back when the ice touched her lower spine, shivering as it trailed all the way up to the line of her bra. It stroked over her ribs, her breath catching in her throat at the sensation. She could already feel goosebumps forming in response to the chill, biting her lip to hold back a moan.

Val on the other hand was having way too much fun with this, reaching her arms around so Carol couldn’t possibly predict where the ice would land.

There was a stripe around her hip, a trail across her collarbone, a dip into the dimples on either side of her spine. “Lift your arms for me?” was whispered against her ear, and Carol shivered and obeyed, allowing Valkyrie to remove her bra. She couldn’t help but jump when the next touch slid right along that little crease under her breast, a quiet moan escaping when the opposite nipple was engulfed in a hot, wet heat.

Carol’s hand came up to thread through Valkyrie’s hair, skilled now at not getting tangled in the braids that Val kept in. Val grinned against her skin, a playful little nibble sending a shockwave of pleasure through her. “Fuck, Val…”

Brunnhilde moved to kiss and nip at Carol’s neck, and chuckled at the shiver when she dragged the ice in a line over her belly and between her breasts. “Sit back on the bed for me?”

Carol obliged, shuffling backward blindly until she could sit on the bed, eyes still closed. Valkyrie grabbed the bowl, sitting it next to her as she knelt on the floor between Carol’s legs.

Val traced the elastic band on her underwear with the ice cube in her hand, delighting in watching Carol’s abs clench under the sensation. Brunnhilde slipped her fingers under the band, tugging the panties down and tossing them aside.

Carol moaned when the ice traced her inner thigh, hand tightening slightly in her girlfriend’s hair. Valkyrie just grinned and followed the same line with her tongue, teasing closer and closer to where Carol actually wanted her.

“Brunnhilde,  _ please _ .” Carol said, finally opening her eyes to look down at her, and Valkyrie grinned.

“All you had to do was ask.” She dropped the ice and wrapped her arms around Carol’s thighs, pulling her closer so she could finally get her mouth on her.

Carol was already  _ soaked _ , and Val licked into her eagerly. Carol sighed and fell back onto the bed, breath already deeper and little moans falling from her lips.

Val dragged the flat of her tongue up over Carol’s clit, then circled it, working her over the way she knew Carol liked. She chuckled under her breath as Carol’s thighs clenched lightly around her head, the woman herself making a desperate little noise.

Brunnhilde grinned against her pussy and reached her hand down into the bowl, grabbing a piece of ice as silently as she could and then trailing it down the outside of Carol’s thigh.

Her reaction was instantaneous, hand tightening in Valkyrie’s hair and back arching with a gasp. Val used the ice to leave a stripe down Carol’s side next. Then over her hips, then trailed up to travel over a collarbone.

Goosebumps reappeared on Carol’s skin, and Val used her free hand to slip two fingers into her girlfriend.

“Fuck, Val!” Carol started shamelessly rocking her hips into Brunnhilde’s face and hand, and she responded by redoubling her efforts, knowing that Carol losing her composure like this meant she was close. 

Carol’s moans spurred Valkyrie on, and she used the melting ice in her hand to trace around Carol’s breast. She only hesitated a second before reaching up to touch it to her nipple, and pointedly curled her fingers to hit Carol’s g-spot at the same time, mouth closing around her clit.

Carol’s back arched, coming with a high pitched moan as her muscles all tensed beautifully. Valkyrie worked her through it, stroking her from the inside and sucking lightly on her clit, ice tossed aside and forgotten now.

Only when Carol’s muscles finally began to relax did she stop, sitting back to admire her handy work.

Carol looked down to meet her smug grin and rolled her eyes, dragging her girlfriend up for a kiss. She moaned softly at the taste of herself on Brunnhilde’s tongue.

“So, I take it you liked my idea?” Val said, grin still in place.

Carol laughed softly. “Yes. I did.” Valkyrie’s grin fell as Carol flipped over, pinning her to the bed and straddling her hips. “Now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the one and only time i made myself horny with my own writing god damn


End file.
